


Ya vienen los Reyes...

by Stephie_Rowena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Algo de angst, Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Día de Reyes, Kid!Stiles, M/M, Teen!Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephie_Rowena/pseuds/Stephie_Rowena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la octava vez que Stiles le pide a su mamá que le cuente la historia de los Reyes Magos y ella le sonríe, acaricia el rostro de su hijo y comienza nuevamente a contarle la historia a su hijo, no sin antes hacerle prometer que después de esta vez se dormirá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya vienen los Reyes...

**Author's Note:**

> Sip, tengo un problema con las festividades xD  
> Feliz día de Reyes o Pascua de los Negros o como le llamen a lo que pasa el 06/01 en su país y si es que celebran algo xD  
> De todas formas he aquí mi pequeño regalito atrasado, espero les guste :)
> 
> Pd. La historia de los Reyes Magos es más o menos como yo recuerdo que me la contaban, por si la encuentran distinta o con algún error.

Es la octava vez que Stiles le pide a su mamá que le cuente la historia de los Reyes Magos y ella le sonríe, acaricia el rostro de su hijo y comienza nuevamente a contarle la historia a su hijo, no sin antes hacerle prometer que después de esta vez se dormirá.

— Hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, tres reyes magos llamados...

— ¡Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar! —interrumpió Stiles a su madre, ella asintió sonriente y arropó a su hijo en la cama.

— Vieron el cielo una estrella muy brillante, que les anunció que el niño Jesús estaba por nacer. Como ellos sabían lo importante que iba a ser este Niño se prepararon para ir a visitarlo el día que naciera, así que cada uno de ellos se subió a su camello y emprendieron un largo viaje guiados por la misma estrella que les anunció el nacimiento de Jesús —Stiles se acomodó en su almohada y bostezó—. Cuando llegaron a Belén, a aquel humilde pesebre en el que nació Jesús, cada uno le dio un regalo al Niño; Melchor le regaló oro; Gaspar le regaló incienso y Baltasar le regaló mirra.

— ¿Por qué le regalaron eso, mamá? —preguntó Stiles con los ojos ya cerrándosele por el sueño.

— Porque —respondió su padre, quien acababa de llegar del trabajo— en ese tiempo esas cosas eran muy valiosas —le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente y otro a su esposa a modo de saludo.

— Además cada una tenía un significado; el oro significaba Rey; el incienso Dios y la mirra Hombre.

— Porque Jesús sería Dios, Rey y Hombre, ¿cierto, mami? —preguntó Stiles con gran esfuerzo para mantenerse despierto.

— Así es, hijito. Eres un chico muy inteligente —le contestó su madre, acariciando suavemente el cabello de Stiles, quien poco a poco se quedaba dormido.

— Después de entregar los regalos —continuó su el padre de Stiles mirando a su hijo dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios—, los Reyes emprendieron el viaje de regreso a su casa y en el camino se les ocurrió que podían darles un regalo a cada niño del mundo —Stiles sonrió entre sueños al escuchar a su padre— y es por eso que mañana antes de ir a dormirte debes dejar agua y pasto para los camellos fuera de casa y para los Reyes debes dejar tres copas de agua y algo para comer —para ese entonces Stiles ya se había quedado dormido, ambos padres se miraron complacidos y él terminó la historia— y no debes olvidarte de dejar tus zapatos afuera de tu habitación para que así los Reyes sepan que hay un niño en casa al que le deben dejar su regalo.

Ambos padres se despidieron de su hijo con un beso y salieron de su habitación.

— John —el aludido miró a su esposa y la abrazó por la cintura—, mañana tengo turno con el Doctor Smith —al escucharla John aumentó un poco la fuerza de su agarre y deposito un beso en su cuello—. No puedo ir con Stiles y tu mañana trabajas...

— No te preocupes, cariño, mañana le diremos a Derek que lo cuide por la tarde —él besó a su esposa y luego se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Stiles se levantó más temprano que de costumbre y con muchas energías, pues estaba ansioso por preparar todo para esa noche en la que vendrían los Reyes. Su madre le preparó el desayuno y la familia Stilinski comió su primera comida del día hablando de todo un poco, el que más habló fue el pequeño Stiles y sobre un solo tema la noche de Reyes.

— Mamá ¿me vas a ayudar a preparar todo para esta noche? —ambos padres sabían que la respuesta a esa pregunta desanimaría un poco a su hijo.

— No voy a poder, hijito —respondió la madre viendo con tristeza como la sonrisa de su hijo se borraba lentamente—. Pero de seguro Derek te ayudará —agregó intentando consolar a su hijo.

— ¿Vendrá Derek? —preguntó ilusionado al escuchar el nombre del chico que siempre lo cuidaba cuando sus padres no estaban en casa.

— Sí —respondió su padre mirando atentamente a su hijo, quien se emocionó rápidamente al saber que pasaría la tarde con Derek.

Unos minutos más tarde el padre de Stiles se fue a su trabajo y la madre de Stiles se dedicó a bañar a su hijo y a vestirlo. Después lo dejó viendo televisión mientras ella limpiaba la casa y luego preparaba el almuerzo. Almorzaron y esta vez el tema de conversación era de lo mucho que Stiles se divertiría con Derek esa tarde.

Llegó el momento en que su madre se tuvo que ir al hospital, antes de que ella se fuera sonó el timbre, lo cual anunciaba que Derek había llegado. La señora Stilinski abrió la puerta y su hijo al escuchar la voz de Derek se levantó del sofá y fue corriendo a recibir a su “niñera”.

— ¡Derek! —gritó lanzándose a sus brazos y el joven no tuvo más remedio que agarrarlo.

— Hola, Stiles —saludó amablemente Derek y acarició afectuosamente la cabeza del chico cuando lo dejó en el suelo.

— Gracias por cuidarlo, Derek —le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y luego se dirigió a su hijo—. Portate bien y hazle caso en todo a Derek —el niño asintió con fuerza y ella le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse.

Una vez que la madre de Stiles se fue, Derek miró fijamente al chico.

— Espero que no tenga que repetirte mis reglas —le dijo Derek con tono duro a Stiles.

— No, Derek —respondió Stiles con temor—. Pero mamá me dijo que me ayudarías a preparar las cosas para la venida de los Reyes esta noche —Derek rodó los ojos al escucharlo y con una mano en los hombros del chico lo guió hasta el living.

— Stiles, los Reyes Magos no existen —el niño se paralizó al escucharlo y al ver que Derek no negaba lo que había dicho gritó.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Ellos vienen todos los años y me dejan un regalo!

— Sí es cierto, porque quienes te dejan ese regalo son tus padres —le dijo dándole unas palmaditas a modo de consuelo en el hombro.

— ¡Estás mintiendo!

— No, no miento. Por qué crees que el otro día tuve que venir a cuidarte, porque tus padres fueron a comprarte tu regalo —Stiles pensó un momento lo que el joven le decía.

— No puede ser, porque siempre al otro día el pasto y el agua de los camellos no está, porque los camellos se los comen —Derek rodó los ojos.

— Tu papá tira el pasto a la basura y el agua la usa para regar alguna de las plantas de tu madre, yo lo he visto hacerlo —Stiles comenzó a hacer pucheros y los ojos se le comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas—. ¡Oh, venga, Stiles! ¿Tu papá no te ha dicho que los hombres no lloran?

— ¡Los Reyes Magos sí existen! —gritó y subió las escaleras llorando hasta su habitación. Derek bufó al verlo y se sentó en el sofá a ver televisión.

Pasaron unas horas y Derek decidió ir a echarle un vistazo a Stiles para ver si aún seguía llorando. Entró a la habitación del chico sin golpear y vió a Stiles sollozando sobre su almohada.

— ¡Andate! —le gritó el niño— ¡No te quiero ver! ¡Te odio, Derek! —al escuchar esto último el joven no supo porque sintió como algo dentro suyo se desgarraba. Se acercó a la cama de Stiles y se sentó en el borde, sin hacer caso a lo que decía el chico.

— Stiles —puso una mano sobre su hombro—, deja de llorar.

— ¡No te quiero, Derek! ¡Vete! —le gritó quitando de un golpe la mano de Derek de su hombro— ¡Eres malo, Derek! —le dijo dándole golpes en el brazo, los cuales Derek casi ni sentía, pero que por dentro eran como puñaladas a su corazón. El joven suspiró y detuvo los ataques de Stiles.

— Lamento lo que dije, Stiles —dijo resignandose—. Era todo mentira, los Reyes sí existen —los sollozos de Stiles se detuvieron y luego de unos minutos observándose fijamente el pequeño exclamó.

— ¡Lo sabía! —de la boca de Stiles salió un hipido y Derek dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Stiles lo miró con asombro, pues casi nunca había visto a Derek sonreír—. Me gusta tu sonrisa —dijo de pronto Stiles y Derek lo miró extrañado.

— Eres un chico raro —comentó y le revolvió el cabello. Stiles lo miró enojado y arregló, como pudo, su cabello. Derek rodó los ojos y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios—. ¡Vamos, rarito! Tenemos que preparar las cosas antes de que lleguen los Reyes.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron preparando todo para la venida de los Reyes. Después, Derek acostó a Stiles, quien estaba muy cansado debido a todo lo que había sucedido en el día. Los padres de Stiles se demoraron en llegar y cuando llegaron Derek se sorprendió de ver a ambos con los ojos llorosos, pero decidió que sería mejor no preguntar nada. Se despidió de los señores Stilinski y una vez en su casa deseo que los Reyes sí existieran y que fuera lo que le pasase a los padres de Stiles, los Reyes lo evitarán, pues no le gustaría volver a ver llorar a Stiles como lo vio llorar aquel día.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ese final fue muy triste y ni yo me lo esperaba, pero me salió así y mejor me voy a llorar a mi rincón T.T


End file.
